


Who Guards the Gates of Hell

by Khriskin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Froday Flash Fiction Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: Written for Dreamwidth community FFFC (Froday Flash Fiction Challenge). Challenge -- Little Special: Quick Creation Game (three sentence challenge, prompt: demon).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm celebrating my permanent move to Dreamwidth by starting to play in challenge comms again. If anyone has suggestions for comms, please let me know! :)

In his nightmares the chevrons are demon dogs, with cold blue eyes, deep silver fur, and a touch that turns everything to ice. They stalk the edges of his pleasant dreams with the shadows of deeper terrors pooling at their heels, waiting for their chance to strike.

In the waking world he watches them out of the corner of his eye -- he can't _look_ and he can't look _away_ \-- each time as they sink their teeth into the gate symbols and tear the universe apart.


End file.
